Murry the Robot
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Sly and Bently turn Murry into a robot.


SLY AND BENTLY MAKE MURRY INTO A ROBORT

A/N: FUGAWGLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST STROET OF ))2008 BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Murry was watching porn on the tv and bently and sly turned the televisioin off.

"HEY!!! WAHNT THE FUCKING GAY HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!?!?!?! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!!" murry said.

"murry, we wanted to tell you that you suck." bently said.

"and your a gay faggot redneck." sly said.

"and your really fat and gay." bently said,

"and your annoying as fuck." sly said.

"and you like to have sex with your van when your alone." bently said.

"NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT." sly said,

"BWABAHAHAHAHAHAHWAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry cried.

"and your a bitch who cries a lot," sly said.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOANOEDAWAH WHA WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said/

"so we thought you sucked a lot of ass and cock and balls as a non robot so we are going to turn you into a robobot." sly said.

"WHANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said.

"yes, you shall be ROBO MURRY." bently said.

"come with us and we shall make you a robot. bitch." sly says.

ae...snowp

murry was strapped down to a table. sly and bently got the parts they needed from murry's gay van.

"are you ready to be a fucking robot?""""!!! bentlay said.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOO...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...NO...No...No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murery said.

"OK!!!!" bently said.

"let's fucking get started." sly said. they put a helmut on murry and drilled it on.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said as the nails went into his head.blood came out of the helmet.

"now let's cut off his stupid limbs." bently said.

sly took a chainsaw and sawed off murry legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT FUCKING HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! OH HO HOHO HO!!!!!!!! OH OHOH OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry cired.

"replaced them with the robo legs." sly saids. as he replaced murry legs with robot ones.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" sly said.  
\  
"murry." bently said.

"yes master?"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" bently said.

murry's table rose up. he was ROBOMURRY NOW.

"Where is my van? is she okay? is she alright?" mury said.

"it seems that in your angrer you killed her." bently said.

"THAT's NOT Fucking POSSIBLE!!!! SHE WAS ALIVE!!!!!" murry said.

he started to punch the room.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said.

"and you are now ROBO MURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said.

"FUCKING NO!!! muryy said.

"but we must test his robotness." sly said.

"yes, we must see if he has no EMOtions." bently said.

"Heh heh heh." sly said.

"Heh Heh Heh." sly said.

"Heh Heh Heh." bently said,

they went away and came back later with a plate with machine parrts on it.

"SOUPS UP!!!." bently said.

"I-AM-HUNGRY."ROBO murry said. he ate all of the parts.

"hey murry guess what?" sly said.

"WHANT." Robo murry said.

"YOU JUST ATE YOUR VAN!!!!" bently said.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-MALFUNCTION-MALFUNCTION-MALFUNCTION-MALFUNCTION-FUCK!!! SHFiudsahifu7yedf987dy9f87sa987f9sd87fs9fd9sda7f89asdf8d7sa7fsf7d89sf78sdf"" robo murry said as he tore himself apart.

"i think murry is more a retard now than he was when he was fat." sly said,

"yeah, i miss murry." bently said.

"your a part of the cooper alleniace and a trater, take your fucking self away." murry said.

"kill him." sly said. bently took a machine gun out and killed murry. he was dead.

"YAY YAYA YAAYA!!!! MURRY IS FUCKING DEAD!!!" sly said.

THE ENDSA 


End file.
